1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners and in particular to forming slide fasteners of the interdigitating type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of interdigitating slide fasteners of the zipper type are known in the art. The known interdigitating fasteners, however, have the disadvantages of relatively expensive construction, impositive securing and difficulty of effecting desired interdigitation and separation. Further, the known interdigitating slide fasteners do not provide a fully satisfactory seal.